creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ankunft/Chaos
„''Als der Schneefall eintrat, forderte man die Bürger landesweit auf, besonders genau auf die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen zu achten. Auch auf überschaubaren Strecken und Autobahnen war es zu Unfällen gekommen. Der Winter ist dieses Jahr deutlich kälter als sonst. '' Kalt genug, um das Gefühl zu erzeugen, das Land befände sich in einer Art Ausnahmezustand. Dabei haben wir dieses Jahr gar nicht mehr Schnee als sonst, es ist einfach nur viel kälter, als es eigentlich sein dürfte. Es kam zu diversen Vorfällen: Schüler und selbst Arbeitende bleiben öfter zuhause. Stromausfälle und Probleme mit der Wasserversorgung sind nicht selten und Politiker geraten immer häufiger in Erklärungsnot, wenn Hilfsorganisationen wieder auf weitere, durch die Kälte, zu Tode gekommene Obdachlose aufmerksam machen. '' ''Einmal auf die Obdachlosen und auch auf diverse Tote und Verschwundene. Leute, die einfach nicht mehr da waren und später an irgendeinem Ort wieder aufgefunden wurden. Wenn man sie fand, waren sie tot, oftmals erfroren. '' ''Mit dem nahenden Weihnachtsfest steigerten sich die seltsamen Geschehnisse. So kam es nicht selten dazu, dass Bahnschranken und Ampelanlagen derart verrückt spielten, dass Menschenopfer gefordert wurden. Und die Leute fürchten noch schlimmeres. Wie immer gibt es den hysterischen Teil, der sich momentan auf eine neue Eiszeit gefasst macht, dem Teil, dem es auch gleich ist, was Wissenschaftler sagen. Aber inzwischen scheint dieser Anteil der Bevölkerung zu wachsen, die Angst steigt allemal. Ach ja und die Wissenschaftler. Sie wissen zwar, dass es kälter wird, aber haben auch keine Erklärung für all das, was geschieht. Es ist ja nicht nur hier, sond-“ Das Radio störte mich dann doch. Der Moderator hört sich wohl gerne selber reden, auf jeden Fall klangen seine Appelle immer sehr tendenziös. Er hat ja grundsätzlich recht mit dem was passiert ist, aber mich erinnert sein Gerede eher an Panikmache. Schon wieder ein Stau, schon wieder würde ich spät nach Hause kommen. Ich hätte die Geschenke für die Kleinen vielleicht nicht erst heute Abend besorgen sollen, aber immerhin erspare ich mir so den Stress kurz vor Weihnachten. Es ist tatsächlich sehr kalt draußen, gerade auf einer Brücke, doch trotzdem steige ich aus dem Wagen aus. Wie viele andere Leute auch. Seit zwei Stunden bewegt sich hier gar nichts mehr. Schon wieder ein Unfall. Der Himmel ist dunkel, die Sichtweite durch den Schneefall eingeschränkt. „Wissen Sie was da los ist?“, frage ich einen jungen Mann an dem ich vorbei komme, als ich in Richtung der blinkenden Polizeisperrung gehe. „Unschöne Dinge“, antwortet er nur knapp, woraufhin er sich wieder in sein Auto setzt und die Tür schließt. Ich ziehe meine Kapuze auf, den Schal tiefer in mein Gesicht. Ich gehe auf einen der Polizisten zu, dieser sieht mich und will mich direkt davon abhalten näher zu kommen: „Sie können hier nicht hinkommen. Gehen Sie bitte zurück zu Ihrem Fahrzeug.“ „Was ist passiert? Ich will nach Hause!“ Egal was passiert war, es spielte sich etwa zweihundert Meter entfernt hinter einer Kurve ab. Man kann so also nichts erkennen. Die Polizeisperre soll präventiv Leute davon abhalten, näher zu kommen. Der Beamte kommt einige Schritte weiter auf mich zu und antwortet mir dann mit unterdrückter, leiser Stimme: „Hinter dieser Brücke. Da ist ein Bahnübergang hinter einer Kurve. Eigentlich keiner, der momentan benutzt werden sollte. Trotzdem hat es irgendwer irgendwie geschafft einen Zug auf die Gleise zu bekommen. Kann ich mir den Rest der Erklärung sparen?“ Mein Magen schlägt sich sogleich leicht um, weil mir meine Frage jetzt recht respektlos erscheint. „Das ... tut mir Leid. Wissen Sie, wann es hier dann weiter geht?“, will ich noch wissen. „Keine Ahnung, aber es wird vermutlich sehr lange dauern. Wir haben das halbe Krankenhaus und die gesamte Feuerwehr da hinten. Trotzdem scheint das alles nicht zu reichen.“ Also zurück zum Auto. Ich hätte vielleicht nicht fragen sollen, jetzt fühle ich mich noch wesentlich unwohler als vorher ... Die Menschen, die sich außerhalb ihrer Fahrzeuge aufhalten, zucken vor mir zusammen als ich zurückgehe. Sie ziehen ihre Kleidung enger um sich, bestimmt setzt sich die Hälfte von ihnen wieder in die Autos. Schließen dann die Tür. Und schalten die Heizung auf Höchststufe. Dieses Bild kenne ich inzwischen und so spüre ich den eiskalten Windzug, bevor er mich überhaupt erfasst. Dieser ist besonders kalt. Ich muss sogar meine Kapuze festhalten und mich kurz hinter einen kleineren Transporter stellen. „Scheiß Kälte!“, ertönt es irgendwo. Die Böe ist tatsächlich länger als sonst. Sogar lauter, als gewöhnlich. Ich komme wieder aus meiner Deckung hervor. Versuche weiter in Richtung meines Autos zu gehen. Der drückende, aggressive Ton des Windzuges, der meine Ohren noch stärker strapaziert, als die Kälte es selbst könnte, wird von irgendetwas begleitet. Ich glaube es nicht richtig verstehen zu könne, ich glaube getäuscht zu werden. Schreibe es erst dem Wetter, und dann mir zu. Dann bin ich gezwungen es zu realisieren. Ich kann nicht erkennen wo genau, doch weit hinten in Richtung Stauende ertönen Schreie. Ich reiße meine Augen auf, blicke zu ihrer Quelle, doch der langsam aufkommende Schneesturm lässt mich nichts erkennen. Kurz ist es wieder still. Dann bewegt sich der Boden unter meinen Füßen. Wieder Schreie. Mehrere laute Aufschläge. Teilweise springt der Asphalt auf. Und schlagartig setzt wieder kurze Stille ein. Einige Sekunden vergehen, bis das Chaos endgültig ausbricht. Menschen rennen in Richtung des Unfalls, um von der Brücke zu kommen. Wieder andere versuchen in ihrer Panik mit dem Auto kehrt zu machen, obgleich sie keinen Platz dazu haben. Habe keine Zeit zu reagieren. Keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ruckartig ertönt ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern über uns allen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich falle. Ich versuche mich irgendwo festzuhalten. Im Fall drehe ich mich, sehe, wie die gesamte Brücke samt Pfeiler und all den Menschen und Fahrzeugen auf ihr kollabiert. Plötzlich sehen meine aufgerissenen Augen die Wasserfläche weit unter mir. Ich rase auf sie zu. Trümmerteile, Menschen fallen an mir vorbei. Ich sehe sie aufschlagen. Sehe sie zersplittern. Bis ich es ihnen gleich tue. Bis es schwarz wird. Und am Rande all dessen blickt ein Einzelner auf sein Werk hinab. Am Rande einer Klippe, von der er all seine Zerstörung betrachtet. Er hat kein Mitleid mit den kleinen Kreaturen, deren Körper in die Tiefe fallen. Weil sie es nicht verdient haben. Weil sie es nicht begreifen können. Er sieht den Toten zu, bis ihre Schreie verstummen. Dann dreht er sich um und geht. Es gibt noch viel zu tun. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit